


I (want to show him) Heights (he) never saw

by honeybearbee



Series: Blue and Gold [1]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comic), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booster likes Jaime. He's awesome and funny. He laughs at all of Booster's jokes and some of the weirder things he promotes. The only problem, he's 16 and even Booster wouldn't try to date a 16 year old. No matter how much he wants to. Damn morals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (want to show him) Heights (he) never saw

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a DCU series I have a few ideas for. A blend of New 52 (since that's all I've read so far) and what Wikipedia can tell me. Un-betaed.

The first time Booster Gold met the Blue Beetle, it didn’t go well. Skeets had detected this alien tech that was causing havoc in some town Booster doesn’t care to remember. When Booster got to the site all he saw was some blue bug thing trashing an abandoned warehouse.

“You sure this is the right place?” he asked Skeets. “There doesn’t seem to be any havoc here.”

“It is. However, there is an 85.4% chance that more havoc will be caused if you go in there.”

Booster frowned slightly. “Are you saying I cause trouble?”

“…No.”

“So much hate,” Booster muttered as he walked into the warehouse. He looked around, but didn’t see the blue bug thing anywhere. “Maybe it left? Hello?”

Suddenly, the blue bug thing tackled Booster. He grunted as he impacted with the concrete. The bug thing hissed at him and tried to cut him with massive claws. Booster pushed it off him just in time and scrabbled away before it could attack him again. It jumped again, but Booster was faster and grabbed the bug’s arms. The bug thing hissed again and flipped them over, trying to scratch at Booster.

“Please…” Booster heard. “Stop…me…”

Booster blinked up at the bug thing. _It talks. Okay._ “How?”

“My…back…hit…it…”

It sounded like it could barely form words. Booster took the bug at its word and let go of one of its hands to hit the things back. Not too hard, he didn’t want to break it’s back. Once he did, the creature let out a shriek and passed out on top of Booster. He huffed at the sudden weight, but then watched in amazement as the bug thing turned into a teenager.

“Didn’t see that coming.”

****

Later, at Booster’s base of operations, the teenager woke up. “Where am I?”

“My secret base,” Booster replied while looking over some very important product documents. “You passed out and I don’t know your name, so I brought you here.” He turned to look at the kid.

“I’m Jaime Reyes.”

“I’m Booster Gold! Pleased to meet you.”

Jaime cocked his head. “Is that your real name?”

“Er, no.”

Skeets suddenly appeared and Jaime jumped a little. “We don’t talk about it,” the robot said.

Jaime frowned slightly and for some reason Booster didn’t like that look, so he spoke up, “I’ll tell you my name if you tell me about that bug thing.”

“Deal,” Jaime grinned. “Although he hates being called a bug.”

****

After that, Booster and Jaime worked together more often and hung out at Justice League HQ. When they weren’t off fighting aliens and super-villains, they watched crappy reality television and movies with explosions.

And yeah, at first Booster got a lot of strange looks from Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and basically everyone else for hanging out with a sixteen year old boy, but Jaime genuinely likes Booster. He laughs at all of Booster’s jokes and puns, he calls him Michael when they are off duty, he listens intently when Booster talks about the future, he congratulates Booster on all his endorsements (even the weirder ones like underwear), he even lets Booster go on rants about how awesome Booster is. So if Booster gets weird looks, he ignores them because Jamie likes him and he likes Jamie.

He just doesn’t know how much until he sees Jaime laughing with the first human Blue Lantern, Kazuki. They are around the same age and just starting out as superheroes. Booster doesn’t begrudge Jaime having friends his own age, but the way they were laughing made something twist in his chest. He took a breath and looked away. He was about to go talk to J’onn about this heavy feeling on his chest, when Skeets appeared.

“We must go now! Timelines are wobbling all over the place!” Skeets whispered.

Booster nodded and they discreetly left the building. “I don’t think you should watch Doctor Who anymore,” he said as they flew off.

“I said nothing about timey-wimey.”

“See that you don’t.”

Skeets made a noise not unlike a raspberry, but Booster ignored it. He was focusing less on his job and more on his feelings for Jaime.

****

It wasn’t until a super robot was throwing him around in the year 2030, that Booster realized he was in love with Jamie, and had been ever since he first saw the kid. He even realized he loved Khaji-Da, in a weird way since it was apart of Jaime.

“Damn it!” he yelled as the robot tried to smash him with its foot. Booster shot at the robot with an energy blast and knocked it off balance. Once it was on the ground, he climbed on its face and ripped an eye out. Skeets dashed inside, got the info he needed and then the robot short-circuited the thing. Booster and Skeets flew a short distance away and watched the super robot explode.

“You seemed distracted,” Skeets said. If he could cast a sly glance at Booster, he would have.

Booster huffed. “It was nothing. I just came up with something I needed to do.”

Skeets hummed, but said nothing else.

“So much hate,” Booster muttered.

****

When Booster got back to 2012, he found Jaime waiting for him. He gulped, but plastered on a smile. “Hey Jamie. What’s up?”

“Just wondering where you were Michael.”

“Oh, you know. Saving the world.”

Jaime laughed. “Awesome!”

Booster watched him for a bit before asking, “We still watching _Star Trek_ tonight?”

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t we?” Jamie asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“Well, I saw you hanging out with Kaz and his sister, so I thought you were doing something with them. They are near your age after all.”

“We’re going to the mall tomorrow. They had wanted to do something tonight, but I said it was _Star Trek_ night and then they had some Lantern emergency or something.”

Booster nodded. “Great.” He paused awkwardly, which made Jaime stare at him. Booster was never awkward around Jaime. “Did you want to get a pizza or something now? I can get three free ones since I endorsed Lagoon Pizza.”

“Sure.” Jamie grinned at him.

Booster felt that twist in his chest again and his legs wobbled a little. Before he can even stumble more than a foot, Jamie is there next to him, holding him up.

“Are you ok?” Jaime asked with concern.

“Yeah. A super robot just threw me around, so I might have hit my head a few times. Skeets says I’m in the clear.”

“I better help you anyway, just in case.”

Booster nodded weakly, not quite sure how to act with Jamie so close. “So. I know you want all meat pizza or whatever it’s called, but what kind of pizza does Khaji-Da want?”

Jaime laughed again and replied, “Vegetarian.”

Booster laughed as well and made sure to not act like he was in love with his best friend.

****

Hours later, after Jamie left to go back home, Booster was drunk in his secret base and talking to himself. Well, and Skeets, but mostly himself.

“My best friend, besides you Skeets, is a sixteen year old boy. Who it just happens that I’m in love with! Isn’t that a kick in the pants?” Booster swayed in place as he threw his arms around, alcohol sloshed from his glass and onto the floor. “I mean, even if I could try to kiss Jaime and date him, the Justice League would kill me and I would be highly disappointed in myself. Now is sure a shitty time to find out even _I_ have morals about this sort of thing. And who’s to say that Jaime even likes boys. Men. Me. I mean I know he likes me, but does he _like_ me.”

Skeets said nothing as he prodded Booster towards a chair. Booster fell into the chair and sighed. “Damn it.” Booster closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Skeets hummed lightly, making sure Booster was fast asleep. The robot checked the myriad of computers that were around the base, looking for anomalies and to see if anyone was sneaking around. And if Skeets saw a shadow shaped like a beetle leaving the base, he never mentioned it to Booster. After all, it wasn’t only Booster who was bound to protect the timeline.


End file.
